Flying Weather
by Isilarma
Summary: Rolanda Hooch comes across someone she didn't expect while out for an evening flight.


**Flying Weather**

**This is just a little one-shot for the brilliant author FlashFiction for all their encouragement with my other stories. Thank you! I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Rolanda Hooch let out a long sigh of relief as she watched her class of first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws trudge back towards the castle. It had not been an easy day; the normal tension between the Gryffindors and Slytherins had resulted in a trip to the hospital wing and several detentions. Rolanda shook her head in exasperation. Why the Headmaster thought that pairing those houses for lessons was a good idea, she didn't know. Although it had revealed Harry Potter's extraordinarily good Seeker skills, so maybe there was a method to the madness.

As the last of the Hufflepuffs darted back inside, Rolanda couldn't help but cast a wistful glance skywards. It was a perfect day for flying; the sky was a clear blue and there was hardly a breath of wind. Her broomstick vibrated gently in her hand, almost as if it could sense her eagerness. A smile spread across her face. She hadn't had a good flight all week. Without stopping to consider further, she swung one leg over the shaft and shot off into the sky.

Rolanda felt an exultant grin spread across her face as she soared through the air. She may have spent several most of her life in the air, but the sense of exhilaration never faded. All her worries were left on the ground, leaving her free to revel in the joy of flight. Expertly, she guided the broom over the lake and her grin broadened. Abruptly, she went into a steep dive, waiting until the last possible second before pulling out of the dive and skimming across the surface. She was so close that the tips of her boots touched the water, and sheets of spray flew up behind her. Laughing, she rose higher and brought the broom to a halt some fifty feet above the ground. Flushed with delight, Rolanda hovered above the castle in perfect contentment.

The smile faded abruptly though, as she realised she wasn't the only one out for an evening flight. Hovering over the Forbidden Forest was a small dark figure. Rolanda's golden eyes narrowed and she swung the broom around. Students were welcome to practice in the Quidditch Stadium, and most of the teachers were inclined to turn a blind eye if they strayed over the grounds, but the Forest was another matter. Gritting her teeth, Rolanda shot towards the other flyer.

As she approached, Rolanda felt confusion replace her anger. The flyer wasn't behaving as she expected, but was just hovering in one place, and actually looked rather melancholy. Which was why, as she drew closer, Rolanda was amazed to see that the flyer was Minerva McGonagall.

Minerva did not move, or show any sign at all that she even noticed her colleagues' approach, and that fact did nothing to allay Rolanda's fears. The Transfiguration teacher was renowned by students and staff alike for her inability to be caught off guard. Her lack of response either meant that she was as deep in thought as to be oblivious to her surroundings, or just didn't care. Neither situation was particularly desirable.

Rolanda pulled her broomstick to a halt a couple of metres away from her friend.

"Minerva?"

Minerva glanced round, but she did not look too surprised. "Good evening, Rolanda."

"Is everything all right?"

Minerva's answering smile did not reach her eyes. "Everything's fine."

Rolanda edged her broom forwards a little. "You don't look like everything's fine." When Minerva didn't answer, she sighed. "Min, what's wrong? I thought you'd be celebrating tonight."

"Why would I be celebrating?"

Rolanda frowned. "Your new Seeker, of course. He must be pretty good for Albus to break the first year rule."

For the first time in the conversation, a glint of interest entered the Gryffindor's eyes. "He's incredible. If I hadn't seen it for myself, I wouldn't have believed it."

Rolanda raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Minerva nodded fervently. "He flies as well as James did." She broke off abruptly and looked away.

"Min?" Minerva shook her head, and made as if to fly away, but Rolanda cut in frot of her, an unusually grave expression on her face. "Minerva, you're not going anywhere until you talk to me."

Minerva still didn't look at her, and her voice trembled when she spoke. "He looks so much like James, Ro. And how can he act so much like Lily?"

Rolanda had to swallow rather hard. "I don't know."

Minerva turned then, and her green eyes were bright with unshed tears. "They were so young. And now Harry… How can he be who everyone expects him to be? How can we place that burden on the shoulders of an eleven year old?"

Rolanda was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Conversations like this were much more Pomona's area. Unfortunately, Pomona wasn't there and, given her dislike of flying, wasn't going to be any time soon. Rolanda suppressed a sigh and tried to find the right words.

"Min, at the moment he is just a child. No-one expects him to do anything yet."

Minerva scowled. "But they will. And he'll do his best, because he's his parent's son and a Gryffindor and he won't be able to do anything else!" She shook her head. "He's just a child, but the most powerful Dark wizard in the world wants him dead." Her voice cracked slightly. "I don't want to bury any more students."

Rolanda felt tears sting at her own eyes as she flew close enough to be able to put an arm round her friend's shoulders. She could feel Minerva shaking but, true to Gryffindor pride, she refused to allow tears to fall.

"We'll protect him, Min," she whispered. "We'll protect him and train him until he's ready. Until then, let him be a child."

She felt Minerva give a long sigh and drew back. The Gyffindor's face was very pale, but her eyes were dry. "For now." Her gaze hardened suddenly. "One day, he will avenge them."

Rolanda nodded grimly. After a moment she gave a small smile. "In the meantime, he could avenge Gryffindor's last defeat by Slytherin."

Her words had the desired effect as Minerva let out a quiet chuckle. "I hope so." She looked over at Rolanda affectionately. "Thank you, Ro."

Rolanda waved a hand carelessly. "Any time." An idea sprang to mind, and she smiled mischievously. "Race you back to the castle?"

Minerva's eyes gleamed. "If you insist." She immediately spun her broom round and sped off towards the school.

A moment later, Rolanda gave chase. "Cheater! I wasn't ready."

Minerva's laughter floated back to her and she smiled. One day, they would have to stand and fight. One day, a boy would have to become a saviour. But not today. Today was a day for laughter, and triumph, and the joy of flight. Today there was good weather and clear skies. And that was enough.

**Please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
